This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Internal combustion engines may combust a mixture of air and fuel in cylinders and thereby produce drive torque. Air and fuel flow into and out of the cylinders may be controlled by a valvetrain. Valvetrains typically include a camshaft that actuates intake and exhaust valves and thereby controls the timing and amount of air and fuel entering the cylinders and exhaust gases leaving the cylinders. Overhead valve (OHV) valvetrains typically include lifters, pushrods, and rocker arms coupled to the intake and exhaust valves. In OHV designs, the camshaft may be located adjacent the cylinders while the intake and exhaust valves may be located above the cylinders. The camshaft actuates the intake and exhaust valves via the lifters, push rods, and rocker arms.